SE and Shumzz's Adventure!
by Tricks
Summary: Where SE (my name in N-pets) goes with Shumzz and their pets in a DANGEROUS ADVENTURE to NEOPIA!!! Beware of pizza.


Note: This was actually done with a friend. O__o Yih. ENJOY! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
~~~~~  
  
A quiet day at Terror Mountain.  
  
So very peaceful.  
  
So very...uh?!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH WHERE ARE WE?!" So was the voice of SE, who landed like a doofus and psycho in a pile of snow.  
  
Tranx: (Tranxeno, the evil green Gelert who belongs to SE) *lands* OOF! *whips something behind him in frustration*  
  
~WHEEERER!~  
  
Tranx: ;  
  
SE: *twirls around, HAVING ENTERED THE ICE CAVVESS!* PRETTYY! *echo* ~CRACK~  
  
Tranx: COME BACK HERE! *talking to everyone else, mainly Blueberry* *chases*  
  
Renzeli: *trots along side everyone else, 'accidentally' kicks Tranx back* ^.^  
  
Shumzz: o____O! HM. *drops Blueberry and hops on SE's head!* n.n!  
  
Blueberry: *is chased! Crashes into a wall* @_x;;  
  
SE: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! ~CRACKBOOM. Icicles fall FROM ABOVE!~  
  
Tranx: O.O *grabs Blueberry and runs out of the cave*  
  
Renzeli: *freezes. No pun intended*  
  
Shumzz: OMG BLUEBERRY! *launches self from SE's head and runs after Tranx*  
  
Blueberry: x_@ *fainted*  
  
SE: BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! *chases Shumzz!*  
  
~SUDDENLY, AN AVALANCHE BLOCKS THE PATH!~  
  
Tranx: *pokes Blueberry* O.O...*drops her* ~thud~  
  
Renzeli: *faints* xX"  
  
Blueberry: *ROAR* *smacks Tranx and buries herself into the avalanche!*  
  
Shumzz: O_O NOOOO! *goes in after Blueberry!*  
  
SE: O.O *goes after Shumzz!*  
  
Tranx: GYAH! MY PREY ESCAPES! * *chase!*  
  
Renzeli: *peeps eyes open and watches* O_O  
  
Blueberry: *makes it to the other side!* *pantpant* AIR! *gasps*  
  
Shumzz: *freezes into an Ash-sickle* o_Ø  
  
SE: *rushes back out and pets Blueberry!* ^-^ ...O_____o *notices Shumzz is missing!* *gasp!*  
  
Tranx: *tumbles out and lands on Renzeli*  
  
Renzeli: *YELP!* *KICKSMASH*  
  
Tranx: *smashed into the wall!* O_x Ow.  
  
Shumzz: E_____e  
  
Blueberry: *petted!* *purrrub* n.n!  
  
~Avalanche stills!~  
  
SE: O.o GAH. *dives into the still avalanche and searches for Shumzz!*  
  
Tranx: *gets off and growls*  
  
Renzeli: *guards Blueberry* *sigh* I'm not quitting, but I'm waiting till my mistress gets here...*sits down and waits*  
  
Renzeli: O_o *shrug* *sigh* I don't know...O_o  
  
Shumzz: *muffled* HY. O_O GETMEOUTOFHERERIGHTNOW.  
  
Blueberry: *heartattack* x_@!  
  
Me: *siiiiiiiigh* *grab DRAG!* Urg!  
  
Tranx: *DOES CPR!*  
  
Renzeli: *gasp* O_O! *KICKSMASHBASHCRACK*  
  
Tranx: *flies through the cracked wall!*  
  
Shumzz: *dragged out* E_E *defrosts in the sun?*  
  
Blueberry: ...I LIVE. O_O *licks the ice on Ash* *gets tongue stuck* E__E; MDDFFDFFDFMMM...  
  
SE: O.O *stare* *dusts snow off* HAHAHAHHA!  
  
Tranx: *groan* TREASURE!  
  
Renzeli: *SCREAM*  
  
Blueberry: *unsticks tongue* *tumbles backwards AND OFF THE MOUNTAIN!*  
  
Shumzz: O___o OHMYGOD. *runs after Blueberry!*  
  
SE: O.O *chases!*  
  
Tranx: WAITUP! *chases too!*  
  
Renzeli:* follows*  
  
Shumzz: *begins to roll in the snow after Blueberry*  
  
Blueberry: *hits head on a rock and passes out!* x.X;;  
  
SE: *starewatch* O.O HA.  
  
Tranx: *hops down and pokes Blueberry* Isitalive?!?!?  
  
Renzeli: *SCREAM* *tumbles down*  
  
Shumzz: *kickSMACKS TRANX* LEAVEHER ALONE.  
  
Blueberry: *comes to* WHOTHEHELLAREYOU?!?!  
  
SE: GAAAHAMENSIASHEHASACOLD. *gaspgasssspp* *chew gum* ^-^  
  
Tranx: GAAAAH. *RUNSINTOTHESNOW!DUNDUNDUN*  
  
Renzeli: *SCREAM* OHMYGOSHAREYOUOKAY?!?!  
  
Blueberry: o_____O AAAH. CRAZY MONKEYS. *hops in Shumzz head after seeing her*  
  
Shumzz: *pets Blueberry* n.n *pets 'new hat'*  
  
SE: *teleports everyone to Neopian Central* HAHAHAHAH!  
  
Tranx: *hiding in a bush* AH!  
  
Renzeli: oO;;  
  
Shumzz: xD *breaks into the food shoppe!*  
  
Blueberry: O_O  
  
SE: *tries to stop* AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! *panickpanick*  
  
Tranx: *hops out of bush* Hmm...*sneeze*  
  
Renzeli: *SCREAM*  
  
Shumzz: *shiftyness of the eyes!* *steals...FOOD* O_o! *runs*  
  
Blueberry: O.O *scuttles after Shumzz*  
  
SE: O__o STOOOP! *runs*  
  
~sirens! The chia police approach!~  
  
Tranx: AAAAAAH! *runs*  
  
Renzeli: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *runs too!*  
  
Shumzz: OHMYGOD. THE COPPERS. *hides in a mailbox!*  
  
Blueberry: o____O! *runs...elsewhere*  
  
SE: --' STOP STOP STOP!  
  
~whiiirtt~  
  
SE: STOP THE FICCY!  
  
Tranx: *frozen*  
  
Renzeli: *stopped with all four feet off the ground*  
  
Shumzz: e__E *stops* *runs off*  
  
Blueberry: *scuttles after Shumzz* .____O  
  
SE: THAT'S ALL! EVERYONE MOVE IT! *disappears*  
  
Renzeli: *fades away*  
  
Tranx: I'LL GET YOU SOMMMEDAYY! *fades*  
  
~~~~~  
  
THE END! O__o Alright, that major sucky. But SO WHAT!?!??!?  
  
HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA. As reluctant as we are to end this fic, IT'S TOO STRESSFUL! SO HAAA! 


End file.
